1. Field
Advancements in operating a multiplicity of computers are needed to provide improvements in performance, efficiency, and utility of use.
2. Related Art
Unless expressly identified as being publicly or well known, mention herein of techniques and concepts, including for context, definitions, or comparison purposes, should not be construed as an admission that such techniques and concepts are previously publicly known or otherwise part of the prior art. All references cited herein (if any), including patents, patent applications, and publications, are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties, whether specifically incorporated or not, for all purposes.
Some computer systems are distributed, having a multiplicity of computers and file systems attached to the computers. In some usage scenarios, the file systems store large data sets. In some usage scenarios, the computers and/or the file systems span multiple sites. Operating the multiplicity of computers is complex, and accessing the large data sets is resource-intensive.